Currently jackpot systems are conducted predominately at the venue level. Some wide area jackpot systems have been developed. The problems with existing wide area jackpot systems include significant delays in updating jackpot data and heavy reliance being placed on the central jackpot controller that maintains the wide area network. Such existing systems are susceptible to substantial problems if the centralized network controller fails.
The present invention aims to provide an alternative jackpot system.